Cynthia West
Boogity Boogity Boo @,..,@ A young Psycho with a weird passion to stab people with potatos and Skullfucking the boogieman. She was summoned to Motherbase by her sister Carolyn. She is also the relative of Young_Wayne420. Both sisters seem to dislike him by nature and wouldn't miss a chance to throw him under a bus. She is highly dangerous for a girl her age.Whenever she talks, she usually speaks with a small "lisp" due to her braces that just recently got removed. Even then, she still talks with it from time to time because of force of habit. Cindy tends to have a very Sneerful yet friendly, unpredictable approach to most members. Cindy used to be more cheerfull, no reaon why she became much more serious..She specializes in torture that somehow involves normal household objects including plastic forks, toys, shoes, and of course, potatoes. The mental madness behind her is that she is capable of killing anyone with literally almost anything. Cindy is the most dangerous when involving CQC. With a very nimble style, she tends to be acrobatic when in combat.Hand fighting is probably a no no to want to engage in. Whenever there is called for Wetwork, Rescue, or Demolition mission, you should probably bring her along with you.. Early Life Cindy was found in a mental Asylum in North Carolina, skipping down the halls with a bloody fork singing "Ring around the Rosie". She managed to escape with the help of her sister, and was summoned to motherbase. with medication left behind, she began making new friends. She spends most of her time harassing the lower tier soldiers (NPC) using them for either training targets or testing weapons. (90% of the time Non Lethal, but still pretty painful). Scarlet Elite Cindy is the founder, and XO Commander of the NMB faction "Scarlet Elite" an elite group of highly trained (Mostly before even being considered being recruited, hence the small number of members) Operatives who are versatile in every combat situation. Cindy seldomly trains the grunts unless they are low-tier but show high potential. Cindy's CQC Style It is unknown where Cynthia learned the original syle of CQC, and not the textbook version often flawed, because the original has only been taught by The Boss and Big Boss. It is possible she learned from a grandchild of a Decedent of a original MSF member since Big Boss only taught them exclusively. regardless, Cindy took what she learned and made an off-spin version of it. Instead of limited to only a knife as a close quarter weapons, she adapted to be able to use almost any blunt object including blades, specific swords, and even longstaffs while still able to maintain accuracy with a sidearm. When it comes to using Longarm weapons such as Assault rifles, Shotguns and Submachine guns, in an addition to standard Longarm limitations, Cindy can hold any small blunt object such as knives, pipes, shards, bricks, etc.. and still be able to switch between the melee weapon and the rifle with only a 3 second delay which can usually be guarded with the use of her throws or straight up kicking someone. Accuracy is also not as precise as it is with sidearms for the simple reason half the time it involves short controlled burst shots with the long arm weapon held with one hand. Cindy has taught a very water down'd basic version to her soldiers including Cookie who is higher in command, Cindy's CQC is what makes her more edgy on the battlefield. However due to Roleplay rules and regulations, Her CQC has a few flawed points for a very brief period of time. the most noticeable one is obviously when she is using long arm weapons and switching to melee stands. it takes a whole 3 seconds of vulnerability before she gets in position to use it due to having long arm weapons with a melee weapon in hand. To keep her a higher ranked XO officer. only a true CQC roleplayer can spot the rest of her flaws. However, 90% of her soldiers including high ranked ones are taught the basics of her CQC including Cookie, which means they are at a extremely higher chance of being counter-attacked due to not knowing the advanced moves. Finally what gives cindy the most dangerous edge, is the fact her modded stun knife. The rod that the electricity flows through, have modifications that allows the knife to be "Overcharged" to a point it stays electrified and increase the number of watts and amps. thus giving her a very painful, lethal and non lethal edge. Spoofs and Facts -Cindy's Persona is a mixture of her own traits, Mixed with traits found in various psychopathic characters. -Cindy's Character's appearance is a spoof combination mixed with "The Boss" from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, and obviously "Rosalind Starling" from the game "Lollipop Chainsaw". -Cindy is the only member in NMB who has had two real life siblings join the site. She is also the most liked out of the 3 family members. -Cynthia West is her real name. her user name was originally Rosalind Starling, but has changed when her character was altered for her to match her actual traits. -Cindy is the only member who keeps a balance of neutral style friendship with all members on NMB. she would treat all the members equally the same regardless the situation.